Fan:D.K ep1. Enter the Digimon Knights
Enter the Digimon Knights is the first episode of the first season of Fan:Digimon Knights Sypnosis In a far kingdom in the digital world the last of the 3 unidentifyed digieggs are about to be hatched, it whispers "Zack". In the human world Fan:Zack Z-Man is just finishing a kendo match at his friend's dojo. Zack gets the last point at the last second of the match and notices that it is 3:00 in the afternoon. Zack shouts:"I was supposed to be home an hour ago! Bye!". But when he got home his mom asked him to go pack his stuff, Zack asked why he has to pack and his mom said that he going to summer school to get his grades up. Zack argues with his mom a bit and he asked his dad for support but his dad says "Sorry sport I'm afraid of your mother". When Zack was packing his stuff he cleverly hid his gameboy in a hidden pocket in his backpack and his dad searched him and didn't find it. He took the bus there and by the time he unpacked. KingChessmon's tornado hit the summerschool and Zack (the only one in the building because he was drawing Fan:Flame`omon Knight) was stuck in the tornado. While he was in the the tornado he looks at his picture and whispers "I want to meet him". Then a light shined in his gameboy and the drawing, He puts on his googles and his gameboy and drawing combined into a Digivice IC! The digivice transported him safely into the digital world. In the digital world, one of the digieggs hatched and quickly found trouble with a Dokugumon family. Zack is walking around the kingdom grounds until he is stopped by 2 KnightChessmon and they see his Digivice IC. They run after him when he starts running, they shout "Stop our king wishes to see you as he summoned you here." Zack stops and Flame`omon passes them shouting "Run away!" The KnightChessmon tell Zack that Flame`omon is one of the unidentifyed digimon they were examining. Then they see Zack was already following him. The Dokugmon catch up and web Flame`omon saying that he will make a tasty snack. Flame`omon tries to fight back but since he is just a baby and doesn't know his power he is beaten. Flame'omon is about to get eaten while he shouts "ZACK HELP ME PLEASE!!" Then Zack relizes that Flame`omon is his digimon partner and summoned up his courage to charge at the Dokugumon. But he sees that he made it angry as it is trying get him now and Dokugumon webs him as his hand glows orange. KingChessmon comes out of the kingdom and shouts "Thats your D.N.A use it in your digivice!" Then he quickly takes his digivice and shouts "D.N.A charge!" Then Flame`omon digivolved in to Flamethrowermon and used Super Flame to destroy them. KingChessmon then calls him to his office to hire him as a knight and maybe he will accept in the next episode. To Be Continued......